


Never Dare

by DaintyCrow



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Spoilers, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Drei kurze Texte zum Film Arrival (& der Story „The Story of Your Life“)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571586) by [killkissbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killkissbe/pseuds/killkissbe). 



> “If you knew what was going to happen, if you knew everything that was going to happen next—if you knew in advance the consequences of your own actions—you'd be doomed. You'd be ruined as God. You'd be a stone. You'd never eat or drink or laugh or get out of bed in the morning. You'd never love anyone, ever again. You'd never dare to.” – Margaret Atwood

Dein Vater wird fragen, ob ich jemals versucht habe, es in Ordnung zu bringen, die Zukunft zu ändern, und ich werde wie es sich anfühlt eine Millionen Minuten damit verbringen, ihm zu erklären, warum ich das nicht kann.  
Er wird dennoch gehen.  
Aber es wird Zeiten geben, wenn ich versuche Dinge zu ändern. Wenn ich den Ärzten mehr Fragen stelle, als eine gewöhnliche paranoide Mutter, wenn ich nach Tests frage, deren Namen ich nicht einmal kennen sollte. Ich werde Verletzungen an deinen Beinen untersuchen, obwohl du darauf bestehst, nur gefallen zu sein, denn es gibt nichts einfaches in unseren Leben und in dem, was dir passieren wird. Uns passieren wird.  
Ich werde innerlich wissen, dass die Zukunft feststeht, dass ich dich verlieren werde, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht diese Momente gibt, in denen mein Herz sich einmischt und alles in mir anfleht, zu versuchen dich zu retten.  
Ich werde wissen, dass du nicht gerettet werden kannst und es dennoch versuchen, denn obwohl ich mit der Sprache und dem Wissen der Heptapoden beschenkt wurde, werde ich doch immer deine Mutter sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Es wird Zeiten geben, zu denen ich mich frage, ob es sich leer anfühlen wird, mich in deinen Vater zu verlieben, wenn die Vorfreude nicht mehr da ist, aber das erlebe ich nie. Unsicherheit und Erwartung werden von Zufriedenheit überlagert. Zufriedenheit wegen dem Wissen, dass wir immer miteinander verbunden sein werden, er und ich, wegen dir.  
Selbst wenn du gegangen bist.  
Es wird Momente geben, wenn seine Hand sich auf meinen Arm legt und obwohl ich es kommen sehe, wie ich alles sehe, fühle ich noch immer wie sich die Härchen auf meiner nackten Haut aufstellen. Vielleicht weil ich es habe kommen sehen, oder vielleicht weil ich in demselben Moment auch spüre, wie seine Hand sich auf meinen Rücken legt, während wir beobachten, wie dein Sarg in den offenen Boden gesenkt wird.  
Ich werde deinen Vater lieben, wie ich dich geliebt habe. Wie ich dich immer lieben werde. Obwohl und weil, gleichzeitig, wie alles es immer sein wird, wegen ihnen und dem, was sie mich lehrten.


	3. Chapter 3

Eines Tages werden wir Shoppen gehen, wie Mütter und Töchter es tun, und wir werden an einem Geschäft für Babykleidung vorbeikommen, wo du ein pinkes Tutu aufheben und sagen wirst, ich solle das besser eines Tages für meine Enkelin kaufen.  
Du wirst lachen, wenn meine Augen sich schließen und mein Puls sich erhöht, versprechen, dass es in näherer Zukunft nicht passieren wird, dass du schwanger wirst.  
Ich werde versprechen, dass ich mich nur benommen fühle, und es ist war. Was du niemals wissen wirst ist, dass ich übe, ohne dich zu atmen.


End file.
